wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Annihilan
The '''Pit Lords' are a class name of a powerful race of demons called the annihilan, recruited by Archimonde the Defiler to serve the Burning Legion. Their leader, the most feared of them all, was Mannoroth the Destructor.'' Background: the warriors of the Destructor The annihilan Pit Lords are described as engines of destruction. They are driven by pure rage and bloodlust. Their bodies resemble massive lizards, with four powerful limbs, a tail, and wings sprouting from their backs (the wings are vestigial and occasionally used for defense - even with eredar magic, Pit Lords are far too heavy to fly). Their upper torsos are more humanoid, with a large chest, two arms and a large horned head. Their mouths are filled with rows of teeth, their eyes are on fire and even their tongues are studded with fangs. The preferred weapon of the Pit Lords is a massive double-bladed sword. Though they may look fat and lazy, they are unimaginably powerful. thumb|left|Annihilan are considerably larger than humans The Pit Lords who serve under Mannoroth are some of the most cruel, barbarous butchers to ever roam the trackless wastes of the Twisting Nether. These hulking engines of hate and death love only to kill and bring sorrow to all living creatures. Fanatically loyal to Mannoroth and the Burning Legion, the Pit Lords will stop at nothing to see the will of the Burning Legion upheld. Mannoroth's blood was used to forge a blood-pact with the corrupted orcs on Draenor, making their corruption permanent - only one clan, the Frostwolves, escaped (it should be noted that the corrupting powers of the blood may not be a standard Pit Lord ability, only Mannoroth and Magtheridon in the upcoming expansion have been seen with that ability). During the Burning Legion's second invasion, Thrall and Grom Hellscream defeated Mannoroth, and broke the bloodpact he had forged and thus freed the Orcs from demonic corruption. Hellscream did not survive the encounter. After Mannoroth's death, Azgalor became the new Demon King of the Pit Lords. Culture Nothing is known of the culture of the annihilan, but it likely is one where raw power is valued above all else. While Mannoroth is certainly quite powerful, he probably rose to become their leader through his cunning and magical knowledge - he is said to have been as skilled as a mid-level eredar. Pit Commander Apparently a variant of the Pit Lord, a Pit Commander can be seen commanding the Burning Legion force at the Outland side of the Dark Portal. Famous Pit Lords As with other demonic races, the precise heirarchy of the annihilan is unknown. Unlike the eredar or nathrezim, the names of Pit Lords are not readily known to warlocks, as they are more focused on making war than strategizing it. However, there is information on a few of the annihilan Pit Lords, as several fought in the Third War and died on Azeroth. Name Role Condition Magical Field Mannoroth the Destructor Commander of the Pit Lords Dead Warrior Magtheridon Former ruler of the Black Temple Alive Demonic Warrior Ice Azgalor Fought for Archimonde, Current Pit Lord ruler Alive Warrior Azaloth Found in the Black Temple Alive Warrior Verius Disquised as a human, but is discovered and fed upon by Blood Elves Dead Warrior Ra'Adoom Henchman of Xaxion Drak'eem Dead Warrior Xaxion Drak'eem Captures souls for his dungeon Dead Warrior Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Pit Lords